Inuyasha and KagomeNotice me!
by sapphire999
Summary: This is a poetry-based fic. It goes inside some of the character's minds and really opens eyes. I used my own poetry, but it goes well with the story.


Inuyasha and Kagome: Notice Me!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own the poetry!  
  
This fic is a special type for me. It is half poetry and half story. It's the first time I've tried this, so please be patient with me. It might not be so good. Also, I apologize for the inconvenience of my original poetry getting in the way of a pretty good Inuyasha fic. Try to understand, I'm not as good as I think I am so it might really suck, but please decide this for yourself and let me know what you think. At the end is the whole poem. Please review.  
  
I'm not sure how I got here, but I saw you first out of them all.  
  
Kagome let out a small sigh; she'd just finished a really hard math assignment. 'They get harder every time,' she thought leaning back against the Bone Eater's Well. It was time to go back to the feudal era again. Her legs were tired from walking up the steps to the shrine. "I'm always so tired now. Maybe.' her thoughts trailed off as she stood up and picked up her enormous and quite heavy backpack. She took a deep breath and jumped to the bottom of the well. Inuyasha was waiting on the other side of time, and he seemed sort of lost in the moment.  
  
Even though I'm different, you didn't notice at all.  
  
Inuyasha leaned against the side of the well. He was thinking hard about what had happened to him after he met Kikyo. First he'd fallen in love, reluctantly trusting a human. Then Naraku's plot had come into play. He made Kikyo think Inuyasha betrayed her, and vise versa. Kikyo bound him to the tree and she died thinking Inuyasha betrayed her. Then Kagome came. He thought she was Kikyo at first and had been rude to her. He had lost hope for humans. So many things had happened; it was hard to remember all of the details. 'Where is she? It shouldn't take that long to get here,' he thought impatiently. He didn't like to wait. The memories of Kikyo came up once more and it deeply hurt him. His feelings for her were worn like battle scars. Kagome's voice cut through the pain.  
  
"Inuyasha! Are you there?" she called up to him.  
  
You look at me so sadly and I wonder what is wrong.  
  
Kagome looked up to see if he was there. She saw his unmistakable dog- ears and called up to him again.  
  
"Inuyasha! Help me up already!" she called. She was losing her patience. It wasn't as though she didn't have things to do in her own era; she'd fail for sure if she didn't make up her English work, and her friends probably thought she was on her death bed by now.  
  
Inuyasha spun around and jumped down the well. He still had a sad look on his face. Kagome was stunned. The only time he ever looked this way was when he was remembering Kikyo or lost in thought. By the looks of it, Kikyo was the thing distressing him now. Her annoyance was replaced with worry.  
  
You don't want to tell me, but I can wait long.  
  
"Inuyasha, what's wrong? You look sad," she said.  
  
"Hm? Nothing, I'm just thinking where to go next," he said. He didn't like to lie to Kagome, she was always honest with him, as far as he knew. 'It's none of her business though,' he thought. But the feeling of guilt in his gut told him otherwise.  
  
"Oh. so where are we heading this time? Where's Sango and the others?" She asked. She knew he was lying, but she couldn't rush him on this one. 'Maybe he's still in love with her. Of course he is! He would be wouldn't he?' she thought. She got on Inuyasha's back and he jumped out of the well.  
  
"Sango and the others are waiting in the village, and I don't know where we're going," he said. He let Kagome down and they started to walk in an awkward silence. Her attention wandered to the herbs lining the path. Inuyasha tried to start the conversation again, but they'd already reached the village.  
  
You think I don't see your pain,  
  
Sango was waiting for them. Miroku and Shippo were inside Kaede's hut. She was happy to see Kagome again. She needed to talk to another girl for a little bit. Miroku and Shippo are okay, but sometimes she really felt uncomfortable.  
  
"Hi Kagome! How are you?" Sango called. She was all ready to head out.  
  
Kagome ran up to her friend and began to up date Sango on how 'things' were. Sango listened hoping to fill her emptiness with Kagome's love for life and their friendship. As long as she kept her spirits up, she wouldn't think of Kohaku for a while.  
  
Inuyasha hung back and watched them for a few seconds. They looked happy. He pulled himself together and walked a little faster. Miroku and Shippo exited the hut and greeted Kagome. Then they turned to Inuyasha and welcomed him back too. They decided to travel north this time. Kagome got on her bike and Shippo jumped in the basket. Kilala jumped on Sango's shoulder and Miroku picked up his staff. So they set off with Inuyasha leading the way.  
  
Or the way you cry when it rains.  
  
A few hours later, they came to a town. It wasn't destroyed, but it was deserted. Kagome had a bad feeling about this so she scooted closer to Sango. It was a good thing too; an arrow landed exactly where she was standing a second after she moved. Inuyasha turned and unsheathed his sword to see Kikyo with her bow raised and ready to shoot again.  
  
The rain clouds that were gathering above them gently released rain. Inuyasha stood there stunned; he didn't know what to do. Kikyo fired another shot at Inuyasha. He snapped out of his daze and barely raised the Tetsaiga in time. Kagome threw her bike to the side and grabbed her own bow and quiver of arrows. She stood ready to go but she was not expecting to fight Kikyo. Her soul stealers raced at Kagome and she shot an arrow at each of Kagome's teammates. Kagome fired an arrow and got one soul stealers, but the others got past her enchanted arrow. Shippo used fox fire to protect his friend and an arrow grazed his shoulder. The others deflected the shots perfectly. Kagome rushed over to Shippo who wasn't hurt too badly, but was clutching his shoulder in pain.  
  
"Are you all right Shippo?" Kagome asked. She dove with Shippo in her arms to avoid an arrow. She ran behind her backpack and fixed Shippo's shoulder quickly.  
  
"Kikyo! Why are you doing this?" Inuyasha yelled. He didn't like what was going on here. Kagome and Shippo had almost died. He jumped back to get in front of Kagome, but he was too late. Kagome had been hit. She screamed in pain and tears started as she fell to the ground. The arrow hit her side in the spot where the jewel came from. The arrow itself didn't hit her, the spell surrounding it did. There was a gash and she was heavily bleeding.  
  
"Kagome no!" Sango cried. Tears poured from her eyes as she ran to her fallen friend. Inuyasha had her in his arms and she lost consciousness. Sango stopped dead in her tracks and fear and rage swallowed her. She trembled with both as she turned to face Kikyo who showed no emotion. She simply fired at Miroku. He barely dodged. "Evil witch! I don't care who you are, nobody important will ever be taken from me again!" Sango screamed.  
  
I will always stand up for you, so you can lean on me,  
  
Sango raised the Hiraikotsu and threw it with all her might at Kikyo. She made no move to dodge and was split in two from the impact. The puppet inside the golem was broken and the threat had been diminished. The Hiraikotsu came back to Sango who fell on her knees and cried as she caught it. Miroku ran to her to ask if she was all right. And she cried and trembled in his arms completely trusting he wouldn't try anything while she was in pain. She was right.  
  
Inuyasha was surprised at Sango. He never thought she had it in her to destroy a human, even though it was only a golem. He was even more surprised that he was happy she struck Kikyo. The rain was coming down hard now. He pulled Kagome closer to him and carried her into a hut. Shippo and Kilala followed behind him with Kagome's backpack. Sango shakily stood up and Miroku helped her inside.  
  
No matter what we're friends completely.  
  
Sango took Kagome into a separate room and bandaged her wounds. She took a clean shirt from Kagome's bag and put it on the injured girl. Sango carried Kagome into the room where a fire was going and Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo were waiting. Shippo ran to the girls and asked a zillion questions before Sango got really annoyed and told him to shut up. Applause came out of Miroku and Inuyasha for that. Sango slept near Kagome hoping to protect her. Inuyasha didn't get much sleep at all. Miroku stayed awake watching everything for a long time before actually going to sleep. Shippo slept the best of them all.  
  
The next day Kagome woke up and thanked everybody for their help. Inuyasha had to help her get around all day. If she had to walk he helped her get there. Miroku rode her bike while she rode on Kilala. Shippo told her what happened during the rest of the battle. Sango watched for anything suspicious and Inuyasha and Miroku watched for towns and rivers. They ended up camping near a hot spring. Kagome had to be careful while she bathed; it stung if she came in too quickly. Sango knew what had gone through everyone's minds when they saw her display. They all thought it was like she was losing Kohaku again. They were right. She hated that she showed any sign of weakness to them, but most of all to Naraku. She hated him. Now he knew what to use against her. Kagome cut the silence.  
  
"Hey Sango? Are you okay? You look angry and sad," she said.  
  
"I'm okay, please don't worry about me. I just don't like the current events."  
  
Miroku was sitting with Inuyasha by the fire, not out of overhearing distance. He was reminded in a flash of what a useless teammate he'd been. He was angry with himself for not being able to help. The wind tunnel was almost healed, but it wasn't safe to use it yet. And if he had been able to use it, he wouldn't have known what to do anyway. Inuyasha stared into the flames wondering why he didn't sense the golem wasn't Kikyo. He was too quick to judge because of her face and skills.  
  
It's okay if you want to cry,  
  
When everyone else was asleep, Kagome got up and walked into the woods. She had her bow and arrows with her, but she was worried. Then she sensed a jewel shard to the right. As she turned she took out an arrow and got ready to use it. A demon jumped out and attacked her. It was a big one. She fired an arrow and saw the shard in its chest. She aimed right next to that spot and killed the demon. She took the jewel shard back to the camp and washed her hands in the spring. When she came back and got settled Miroku woke up.  
  
"Kagome? What's the matter? Is it hard to sleep?" he asked. Then he noticed she had a jewel shard in her hands and instant worry sprang to his face. She sighed and told him what happened. "Why didn't you get one of us to go with?" he said.  
  
"I didn't sense it before, I couldn't sleep so I decided to walk around, and I didn't want to disturb you," she answered. She felt bad for making him worry. "Please, if they ask, tell them you were with me, okay?"  
  
"Okay Kagome."  
  
Always know that I'm standing by.  
  
The next day Kagome and Miroku told the others what happened. Inuyasha was in a bad mood all morning-for a multitude of reasons. He wished Kagome had woken him up. Kagome kept looking for the shards. She didn't look at Inuyasha all day. When they stopped for the night Inuyasha took Sango aside and asked her if she knew why Kagome was acting so different. Sango didn't have an answer for him. When the girls were bathing he asked Miroku. He didn't know how to answer so he sidestepped the question and lied to Inuyasha. He said he didn't know why.  
  
Sometimes I just want you to see me differently.  
  
The search continued and he finally cornered Kagome. She looked at him sort of funny when he asked her, as if that answered his question. She couldn't hide the truth from him any more than Sango could hide her pain. She told him that she thought he needed some space for a little bit. She was worried about his encounter with the golem. She couldn't hide that from him, her eyes gave her away. He hugged Kagome and told her to take care of herself before she worried about him. He smiled and walked away. She was frustrated now. She wanted to stop depending on the others so much. She hated her weakness, but gave up because she knew she wouldn't win an argument with herself. She walked over to Sango and told her what happened. Sango almost had a heart attack when she heard Inuyasha hugged Kagome. But she cheered Kagome up a little bit.  
  
Sometimes you need to just notice me.  
  
I'm not sure how I got here, but I saw you first out of them all,  
  
Even though I'm different you didn't notice at all.  
  
You look at me so sadly, I wonder what is wrong.  
  
You don't want to tell me, but I can wait long.  
  
You think I don't see your pain,  
  
Or the way you cry when it rains.  
  
I'll always stand up for you, so you can lean on me.  
  
No matter what we're friends completely.  
  
It's okay if you want to cry,  
  
Always know that I'm standing by.  
  
Sometimes I need you to see me differently,  
  
Sometimes you need to just notice me.  
  
Thanks for reading, I know you're probably really mad at me for cutting you off now, but before I continue, I need at least six reviews. That way, I won't make the same mistakes. Well, thanks for reading and please review. Love ya!  
  
Sapphire 


End file.
